


A Common Occurrence

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	A Common Occurrence

It happened at least once a month, and it always worried Craig. He didn’t  _want_  to think Tyler was cheating on him, but most people didn’t scream “I GOT FUCKED IN THE ASS!” in a room alone, much less in a Skype call with another guy. So, Craig had summed up the courage to sneak into the room and finally discover what he was doing.

Gently pushing the door open, he could hear his heart thumping in his chest. However, his bated breath is suddenly interrupted when Tyler screams,”I’M GETTING DOUBLE FISTED!“ at the top of his lungs and Craig steps completely into the room, staring with wide eyes at the sight before him.  _Call of Duty. He’s playing World at War. That’s it?_  the relieved phrase is fleeting in his mind, only for Tyler to start shrieking as he’s attacked, thus proving that Craig honestly had nothing to worry about.

Evan noticed it first,”What’s that sound?” he asks, prompting everyone to ask him what he means. “I can hear someone crying,” he muses, sounding concerned. Collectively, the other three in the call all look around them, only for Tyler to find out it was his mic that Evan could hear it from. “Mini?” he asks, voice soft and filled with concern as he ignores the questions the others pose at him, setting his headset on the desk and kneeling in front of his sobbing mess of a boyfriend.

He pulls the smaller man into his arms,”What’s wrong?” he asks, pressing his lips against Craig’s head. “I thought you were cheating on me,” he whimpers out, burying his face in Tyler’s chest. “Cause of all the gay shit you’ve been screaming,” his crying is abruptly interrupted by Tyler laughing,”I’m fucking playing Zombies, babe,” he points out, Craig glaring up at him. “I know that  _now_ , Tyler!” he retorts, giving one chaste kiss as he gets up and leaves the room, Tyler chuckling softly to himself. 


End file.
